


紺碧之空

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 接下來的生活難道都是假期？芬羅德與庫路芬的戀愛（？）長假。本文極度OOC，閱讀時請務必小心。





	1. 閱讀須知

本系列文名與早稻田大學無關（認真）。唯一有關聯的就是主角之一的庫五在日本，偶爾會有其他精過去找他玩。這是以一些小故事組成的，寫到哪算到哪。不過近日被通緝要認真肝論文了，更新狀況不一定，請見諒。

 

**主線是老五的長假。**

 

背景是現代paro，主要以諾多王族為中心，設定上，芬威家族是一個政商關係強大的世家。雖然本文是以庫五政壇失利為開頭，但主體還是庫五的假期與戀愛（？）。所以不會有什麼政爭商戰出現（原因是我不想寫，本行中國古代政治史的煙酒僧最討厭寫政爭。）因此，故事內容就是大家開開心心地（？）過日子。

主CP是Finrod/Curufin。出於私心，Celegorm出現的頻率很高。基於對弟弟的愛，凱三頂多murmur芬羅德幾句，不至對弟弟的戀情作梗，三哥的心態大概就是岳父看女婿越看越有氣（？）。

至於有沒有其他CP還不一定，如果沒有的話，就是維持各自的官配吧。為了書寫方便，文中人物的昆雅語名皆以英文呈現，作為家族暱稱。

 

私心推薦BGM請搭配「STYX HELIX」。


	2. 鄂霍次克海的晴空

      1月末的下午，芬羅德收到一封寄自知床半島的信件。

  
　　那日，他站在窗前，看向戶外，南方冬日綠樹依舊長青，午後陽光溫暖，但流動的氣息，到底透露了些許蕭瑟。芬羅德手持銀製拆信刀，俐落地劃開白色信封，隨後，取出內容物。那是張照片，以及一紙紺碧色的越前紙短箋。看到照片時，芬羅德不禁抽動下嘴角。他挑起右邊的眉毛，以他那雙與短箋顏色相仿的雙眼，盯著手中的照片。

　　影中人正是他親愛的堂弟，Curufinwe・Atarinke。

　　庫路芬身穿黑色禦寒大衣佇立船邊。鄂霍次克海的海面上，流冰如魚鱗般，映著日光，閃閃發亮。芬羅德無不諷刺地想：「真有閒情逸致。」  
　  
　　盯著相片，他腦海中浮現的，是經年夢魘裡，堅冰海峽嚴酷的風雪；是他們這些遭到費諾家族所拋棄的親族，於深沉夜色下，如履薄冰的旅程。這個夢魘困擾他許久，那些輾轉難眠的夜晚，芬羅德總是哭喊著醒來。關於這一切，庫路芬全都知曉。看到這張照片，芬羅德認為，堂弟根本就是故意找麻煩，以報復他三個月前的冷漠反應。

　　攝像中的庫路芬背對鏡頭，側過臉，表情似笑非笑，高挺的鼻樑，架著黝黑墨鏡，讓人無法看清他的神情。芬羅德皺起眉頭，伸出右手拇指，撫摩相片中庫路芬挺直的脊梁，但比起這個，芬羅德更樂意細細舐吻對方光裸背部的汗濕肌膚，享受庫路芬以那極富感染力的聲線，混雜興奮與痛苦，低喚著他的名字。

　　庫路芬的嗓音，挺適合枕邊呢喃。

　　他將照片湊近鼻尖，華麗馥郁的香氣繚繞。芬羅德仔細辨認，其中似乎有沉香、白檀、乳香等。*庫路芬相當熱衷於各種奇工異巧，看他私人的社群網站，這陣子他似乎迷上調配《源氏物語》當中的薰香。跟庫路芬在一起，每天都有新鮮事。芬羅德心想。

 

　　　　   
　　實際上，三個月前，Curufinwe・Atarinke，這位年輕俊美的前辛姆拉德特別市市長，才因一樁工人暴動案引咎辭職。  
　　   
　　彼時，芬羅德正在祖父芬威位於鄉村的別墅中，吃著祖母茵迪絲親手烤的蘋果派。電視上播放著這則記者會新聞時，他耳邊傳來祖父深沉的嘆息，祖母亦放下手中的茶杯，目光憂心忡忡地逡巡於他與祖父之間。電視上的庫路芬，如同以往，戴上金邊眼鏡，黑色合身西裝，語調儒雅溫文，向大眾為這則延續近兩個禮拜的暴動，訴說他的歉意與反省。芬羅德將目光轉向祖父，祖父正扶著額頭，越聽，眉頭更是深鎖。芬羅德原本想開口說些話時，茵迪絲朝他做了個噤聲的手勢。看到祖母如此，芬羅德只得放棄。

　　突然，一陣手機震動聲響，打破這令人不快的沈悶。是祖父的手機。芬羅德看見祖父接起，隨即從座位上離開，但他與祖母都聽見祖父說了句「喔，是Feanaro啊，你們還好嗎？要回來嗎？⋯⋯」

　　費諾，芬威最鍾愛的長子，庫路芬的父親，芬羅德擁有一半血緣的大伯父。他是芬威與前妻迷瑞爾・希倫迪夫人唯一的獨生子。迷瑞爾在兒子讀小學三年級那年因病過世，芬羅德的祖母茵迪絲，則是芬威再婚的妻子。即便芬威與茵迪絲陸續生育芬迪絲、芬國昐、伊彌，以及芬羅德的父親費納芬等子女，他對這位長子的關愛，從來只增不減。

　　對於繼母茵迪絲，費諾至多維持禮儀上的尊重，但對於兩位半兄弟，費諾與他們彼此間多少有些摩擦，特別是二弟芬國昐。有時候芬羅德這些小輩們，難免為自家父輩抱不平，私下議論著，「伯父這難搞的性情，根本是被爺爺寵出來的吧。」出乎意料，費諾倒是頗為疼愛芬迪絲與伊彌這兩位妹妹。芬羅德偶爾會在祖父家中，看見姑姑們跟大伯父有說有笑地走在一起。

　　費諾與妻子諾丹妮爾育有七位兒子，庫路芬，是他們第五個孩子，他不論在外表，還是天賦秉性上，都極為肖似父親。芬羅德記得兒時，祖父芬威總會抱著幼兒庫路芬嘖嘖稱奇：「唷，我們Kurvo連噘嘴的表情，都跟爸爸小時候一模一樣呢。」

　　庫路芬向來為父母所偏愛，父親費諾同樣對他寄予厚望，然而此次，這位心高氣傲的貴公子，在從政路上跌了一大跤。芬羅德看著電視上，與府僚們一同鞠躬道歉的庫路芬，忍不住嘀咕：「啊啊，我們可愛的小Curufinwe內心肯定爆炸了。」

　　   
　　當晚，尚留在國內的芬威家族成員聚集一起。家宴以芬羅德的二弟歐洛隹斯所彈奏的莫札特 K.331為背景，芬國昐與費納芬兩兄弟不斷交頭接耳，大家長芬威則背著手站在客廳的落地窗前沈思。茵迪絲與兩位兒媳阿納爾瑞、伊珥雯正在閒話家常。芬羅德另外二位弟弟安格羅德與艾格諾爾坐在沙發上，互相擠眉弄眼。芬羅德正準備要撥電話給庫路芬時，就被堂兄特剛往庭院拉去。他們經過小迴廊，看到特剛的哥哥芬鞏正在陰影處低頭講電話，妹妹雅瑞希爾蹲在他身旁。特剛湊過來，低聲說：「我哥八成Maitimo在跟說話。」

　　Maitimo，芬鞏從小最黏的就是這位大堂哥，現今仍是如此。而妹妹雅瑞希爾只愛跟著大伯父家的老三凱勒鞏與老五庫路芬，還有凱樂鞏養的狗胡安，以及紅髮雙胞胎安羅德與安瑞斯，在祖父的林子裡轉來轉去。

　　「Ingoldo，小Curufinwe該不會就此退出政壇吧？」行經楓樹下時，特剛摸著下巴詢問芬羅德。

　　「很難說。但我想，短時間內Kurvo不會出現在大眾面前，至少長輩們會讓他先避避風頭吧。」芬羅德聳聳肩回答。

　　今日月色極美，白色月光潤物無聲，秋天的晚風揚起地上落葉，幾片枯紅樹葉掃過芬羅德與特剛鞋子邊緣。他們兩人並肩走在一起，特剛身上的古龍水味混著菸草味，隨著夜風吹拂，隱約在兩人之間浮動。芬羅德想起這陣子，庫路芬總是在他家陽台上與凱勒鞏通話，順便製造大量二手菸，有時候才半個晚上，庫路芬就抽掉一整包。回想自己這段時間，每天要跟煙灰缸接吻這件事，芬羅德並不怎麼愉快。轉念思及庫路芬當前所面對的壓力，芬羅德想想還是別繼續造口業。  
　　   
　　「Ingoldo、Turukano⋯⋯」這時，芬鞏的聲音從背後傳來，芬羅德與特剛同時向後望去。芬鞏朝兩位弟弟招手說：「大伯父一家來了，快進屋內吧。」

　　芬羅德三人進入飯廳時，大家早已坐好位置。見到母親伊珥雯微微蹙起眉頭，芬羅德只好拉了拉特剛的衣角，一起朝長輩們微笑致歉。當他們兩人入座時，芬羅德剛好迎向對面庫路芬的眼睛，庫路芬朝他翻了個白眼，芬羅德試圖故作鎮定，有那麼一瞬間，他差點笑出聲。

　　「好了，大家都到齊了，我們用餐吧。」芬威慈祥地說著。

　　這頓晚餐，眾人吃得心事重重，特別是費諾家族的成員，連凱勒鞏與紅髮雙胞胎都沒心情開玩笑。芬羅德瞧了庫路芬一眼，只見庫路芬不停以刀叉戳弄食物，他幾乎沒吃下任何東西。

  
　　好不容易熬過這如同一世紀般漫長的時間，芬羅德只想趕快到外頭呼吸一下新鮮空氣，但接下來，才是今晚的重頭戲所在。庫路芬與父輩們一同上樓進入祖父的書房。茵迪絲拍拍諾丹妮爾的手，輕聲安慰她。芬羅德則與凱勒鞏交換了下眼神，凱勒鞏下意識地不停撫摸愛犬胡安的頭。庫路芬這個弟弟是凱勒鞏的心頭肉，他甚至比當事人要來得緊張。相比之下，芬羅德這位堂兄兼情人，簡直平靜得沒心沒肺。只有芬羅德明白，這些夜晚，他總是懷抱睡得一臉倦容的庫路芬，親吻他的額頭。　　

　　當牆壁上古老掛鐘，敲響十點的那刻，芬威一行人走了下來。走在最後的庫路芬臉色慘白，芬威三子各自的表情也好看不到那裡去。環視一圈，芬威艱澀地開口說：「剛剛我們跟黨內通話協調後，Kurvo先辭去其他職務，出國當訪問學者一年。之後再說吧。」

　　凱勒鞏頓失力氣，要不是他二哥梅格洛爾與四弟卡蘭希爾趕緊扶住他，凱勒鞏肯定立刻摔倒在地。芬羅德他們也看見大伯母諾丹妮爾走上前，將庫路芬抱個滿懷，芬羅德發誓，這是他們初次聽見以意志堅強著稱的費諾夫人，低聲啜泣的聲音。

　　   
　　直到庫路芬出國前，芬羅德始終沒與他見面，兩人之間連一通電話也無。說好聽一點，芬羅德不想打擾費諾里安們相聚的日子，講難聽點，是他不知道該如何安慰幾乎宣告政治死刑的庫路芬。因此他想到最溫柔的做法，還是讓庫路芬多多跟父母兄弟在一起。芬羅德倒是從弟弟安格羅德那裡得知，歐洛隹斯與他還有艾格諾爾、庫路芬、凱勒鞏及雅瑞希爾，有自己的小群組，每隔兩三天會聊聊近況。孩提時代，堂兄弟間，要算安格羅德與庫路芬的感情最好，長大後，兩人交誼依舊，只是不如往日。  
　　   
　　日後，特剛總是拿這點打趣芬羅德，「沒想到Ingoldo你可以絕情到這種地步啊，嘖嘖。」

  
　　庫路芬是在十一月初的一個清晨離開。

　　「抵達目的地後，寫個訊息給我好嗎？」芬羅德在messager上，留下這句話。之後，他幾乎每天傳訊息問候在大海彼端的堂弟。但他收到回覆時，已經是十二月中旬的事了。  
　　   
　　距離他收到現在這封信，又經過了一個半月。芬羅德拿起手中的箋紙，庫路芬以金色墨水寫下：

　　 **鄂霍次克海的晴空，很像你眼睛的顏色。**  
  


 

 

 

 

***** 這是《源氏物語》中的黑方。


	3. 今日天氣晴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 化用了一點三島由紀夫的《春雪》梗。

 

  
　　這份情感從何而起，芬羅德已經忘記了。時光流逝得悄然無聲，芬羅德攤開掌心，冷空氣刺痛毫無防備的肌膚。三個月前，他曾經握著庫路芬的手。堂弟的體溫高，兩人十指交握時，對方傳遞過來的溫度，偶爾會讓芬羅德產生手握暖暖包的錯覺⋯⋯

  
　　倘若真的要追憶過往，似乎是在大學時期，有次學期末的話劇公演，主角由他們兩人擔綱。庫路芬飾演一位性情中二的貴族少爺，芬羅德的角色是他唯一的摯友。

　　最後一幕，少爺感染絕症，躺在家中鋪有白色錦緞的床上，奄奄一息，友人前來見他最後一面。

　　芬羅德坐在庫路芬的床邊，伸出手，摩挲庫路芬的面頰。為了凸顯病人的樣態，庫路芬臉上的粉底打得特別白，在舞台燈光照射之下，膚色顯得格外透明。劇中，病重的少爺緊閉雙眼，眉宇微蹙，雙唇不由自主地顫抖，以往趾高氣昂的庫路芬，此刻卻十分楚楚可憐。恍惚間，芬羅德見到詭異的場景，庫路芬躺在血泊內，臉上滿是灰塵與鮮血，灰藍色的雙眼睜大，毫無生息。芬羅德內心感到一滯，胸腔的鈍痛讓他誤以為心臟遭到割傷。他趕忙抱起庫路芬，庫路芬垂下臂膀，手背剛好碰到芬羅德的大腿。芬羅德湊近懷中人，輕喚著：「我來看你了。」

　　芬羅德唸著台詞，若按劇本，這段應該是不斷呼喚劇中人的名字，但芬羅德忍不住將臉貼著庫路芬，開始蹭著堂弟的臉頰。庫路芬的眉頭皺得更深，仔細一看，他的嘴角上揚得不露痕跡。他動也不動，任由芬羅德親暱地抱著。莫約三分鐘後，庫路芬緩緩睜開雙眼，他的台詞應該只是「下雪了⋯⋯」而已，可是，庫路芬卻回擁芬羅德，他將鼻尖湊向芬羅德，近幾乎是接吻的姿勢。

　　這麼近的距離，芬羅德都可以感受到庫路芬呼出的氣息，勾得他有些蕩漾。台下立刻傳來此起彼落的抽氣聲。不知為何，庫路芬念出劇本以外的台詞：「我們還會再見面，一定會再見面，相信我⋯⋯」

 

　　 _ **在那不知名的過往，綿延不盡的山巒，遼闊的天空，頭戴銀冠的黑髮青年立於微光中，他朝他伸出手⋯⋯**_

 

　　芬羅德有點愕然地看著堂弟，庫路芬與他四目相接，灰藍色眼睛無比澄淨，眼中只倒映芬羅德一人。庫路芬換了個角度，再近一點，再靠近一點，芬羅德感覺到庫路芬柔軟的唇瓣，帶著一點怯生生的，若有似無地，碰著他的臉。不知為何，芬羅德湧起一股強烈悸動，他想親吻他！內在又有一股奇異的聲音告訴他「說吧。」芬羅德清了清喉嚨，哽咽出一句連他都莫名的台詞：「我會等你，我會一直等你，永遠，直到世界終結⋯⋯」

　　庫路芬靜靜的望著他，但芬羅德感覺對方好似捏了他一下，在自己注視下，庫路芬慢慢閉上眼睛，隨後，他將視線挪到那形狀優美的薄唇，芬羅德嘆了口氣，不假思索，他用力地吻住堂弟。

　　週遭的空氣似乎凝結了，不見任何聲響。

　　黑髮青年的雙唇非常柔軟溫潤，他沒有任何驚嚇的反應，甚至迎合起芬羅德的動作。芬羅德只覺得臂彎裡的重量是如此讓他眷戀，這一刻，他感覺世界中心，就是當前正擁吻的溫熱。那是安息香的沉靜，混和肉桂的辛辣，又帶有一絲焦糖蘭姆酒的甜膩，最後，全都消融於雪松燃燒的清冽雲煙裡。庫路芬舌頭微探，輕輕舔著金髮青年的唇珠，芬羅德順勢纏住庫路芬的舌尖，他們的舌頭宛如兩條靈活小蛇，在彼此溫暖的口腔裡纏繞翻攪。庫路芬渾然忘我地將手指伸入芬羅德金色捲髮裡，另一手在他背部上下滑動。芬羅德無意識地碰了下庫路芬的鼻尖，在他將堂弟更拉近的一瞬間，耳邊迴盪著庫路芬逸出的幽微嘆息。

 

　　音樂聲響起，女高音唱起詠嘆調，歌詞是：

　　　   
　　 **所愛之人，現在何方？**  
 **這份永不退色的愛，我是這樣的發誓。**  
 **悲傷的時候，痛苦的時候，**  
 **我想起了夜裡飛逝的流星和身在遠方的你。**  
 **⋯⋯**  
 **直到永遠直到永遠，我會等著你。**  
 **直到永遠直到永遠，我會等著你。**  
 **一直等著你，一直等著你⋯⋯** ＊

  
　　　　　

　　「我要死了，Ingoldo。」庫路芬在堂哥唇上喃喃這句話。尚沈浸在情緒裡的芬羅德直接愣住，庫路芬接續以氣音呢喃：「別笑場，你這白癡。」芬羅德也以氣音回敬：「混帳，吵死了！」

　　合唱聲響起，庫路芬軟軟地垂下頭顱，芬羅德隨即敬業地發出嗚咽，他緊緊擁抱庫路芬，神色哀戚。女高音繼續唱著：「謝謝你，我所的愛人啊⋯⋯」燈光熄滅，布簾降下。台下觀眾立即爆出此起彼落的巨大掌聲，其中，以女孩子們歡欣的尖叫聲最為突出。

　　幕後，庫路芬跳下道具床，面無表情，若用心瞧，可以發現他耳根子染上淡淡紅暈。芬羅德深吸一口氣，他同樣有些羞怯。剛剛到底在幹嘛？芬羅德嘖了一聲。庫路芬咬了下嘴唇，斜眼看了芬羅德一眼，他開口說：「大家好像都來了。」語氣平淡到只是在陳述今天天氣真好之類的。

　　芬羅德不自主地哀鳴著：「連姑姑們都來了⋯⋯」

　　「靠！別提了，我頭皮正在發麻。」庫路芬雙手抱頭，一副苦惱至極的樣子。

　　「那個，Curufinwe⋯⋯」預備謝幕前，芬羅德拉過庫路芬的手腕，眨著紺碧色眼睛，滿臉誠摯地說：「等下要是Tyelkormo衝過來揍我，拜託幫我擋一下！」

　　「想太多，我會直接送你去死。」庫路芬扯開環住自己手腕的修長手指，噙著一抹促狹笑意說。

　　然而，謝幕時，兩人倒是有志一同地略過家人們所在的位置。長假過後，他們竟瞞著長輩們，開始約會了。

  
　　每次談到這段過去，特剛總會以少見的輕挑表情，對芬羅德搖著手指，嘖嘖道：「你們兩個那時超扯，我們都差點以為你們會當場搞起來。Angarato跟Irisse還瞎起哄說 **『欸欸，快傳張紙條到臺上給他們，叫他們直接去開房間啦！』** 哈哈哈，就是沒人敢看伯父與Tyelkormo的表情。」

　　「哪有那麼誇張？你什麼時候學起Ambarussa他們來了。」那次芬羅德將杯中殘存的紅茶一飲而盡，眼神上飄地回道。

　　「我有說錯嗎？有眼睛的人都看得出來，Atarinke吻女主角都沒吻得如此投入。」特剛將分好的橙香厚鬆餅，放進芬羅德的盤裡：「更何況，你忘記弟控Tyelkormo那陣子看到你，差點放狗咬你的事了？」

　　好吧，確實。芬羅德回想公演結束後的一次家族聚會，凱勒鞏曾在馬場圍欄旁，用馬鞭指向他：「別以為我不知道你根本是假公濟私！你這個虛偽的金毛小鬼！」

　　庫路芬這個沒良心的，只是咯咯笑地扳過他哥哥的下頜，當著芬羅德的面，吻上一臉不悅的銀髮美青年�。

 

　　也許真的是氣溫太低，即便今日冬陽暖照，曬得平日餵養的街貓們都忍不住打盹，芬羅德還是不由得感到寒意沁身。哎，他是真的懷念把庫路芬擁在懷裡的溫暖，還有他慣用的Poivre Samarcande香水味。

 

 

 

 

＊音樂是Final Fantasy VI中的「Aria Di Mezzo Carattere」。歌詞翻譯自<https://home.gamer.com.tw/creationDetail.php?sn=859877>


	4. 【中場記梗】《紺碧之空》的相關設定

**記幾個《紺碧之空》的梗，有些是之前曾經寫在微博上，有些是前陣子腦出來的新梗，有些是陳年舊梗新用。**

 

 

 

  1. 芬羅德的職業是擅長心理治療的精神科醫師，露西恩是他的病人。芬羅德會認識凱勒布理鵬，是因為某次凱勒布理鵬開公務車時，庫路芬意識到凱勒布理鵬正處於危險駕駛的狀況，當下就強迫他去找芬羅德治療失眠問題。



 

 

 

  1. 凱勒布理鵬從大學時代就是庫路芬的助理，目前是某國立大學犯罪所的菸酒生。現在仍在國會做事。庫路芬解除職務後，把他推薦給同事伊瑞斯特。但對凱勒布理鵬而言，這兩個老闆都是大怪咖。同個辦公室的還有那維與金靂。



 

 

 

  1. 凱勒鞏是獸醫系教授，擅長動物外科手術，是學校附屬動物醫院的外科主治。目前正以休假為由陪著弟弟在日本逍遙過日（？）。常被庫路芬嫌煩。諾丹妮爾跟費雅納羅這陣子最常問他們的是：「你們人現在又在哪裡啦？」



 

 

 

  1. 雅瑞希爾養了隻叫梅格林的赤腹松鼠。庫路芬非常不滿她老是對他倒情緒垃圾，特別是跟伊歐相處的一些黑泥。但庫路芬對伊歐的不爽是源自：「閨蜜永遠看妳男友不順眼。」在這點上，他倒是難得與芬鞏、特剛達成共識。



 

 

 

  1. 歐洛隹斯是鋼琴家，據說登山才是本業。他養了兩隻金吉拉，一隻叫芬朵拉杜伊斯，一隻叫葛溫多。但芬朵喵對於隔壁的黑毛可卡汪圖林特別感興趣。這讓小歐有點煩惱。



 

 

 

  1. 小星星吉爾加拉德是芬鞏養的獅子兔，脾氣不是很好，生起氣來連芬國昐都踢。伊綴爾是特剛養的藍太平洋鸚鵡，脾氣比小星星好一點。王室四代目們除了凱勒布理鵬外，都是以小動物型態出現。



 

 

 

  1. 庫路芬養了隻叫安格瑞斯特的玳瑁喵，是位喵小姐。本來是跟牙口一起養，庫路芬去日本前就被他帶回家，現在是由老費他們照顧。據費諾里安跟牙口等人稱：「每次老五跟他的貓女兒講話時，那種溫言軟語的樣子讓人感到十分驚悚。XD」



 

 

 

  1. 凱勒鞏私下都叫牙口為布丁狗。



 

 

 

  1. 芬威家族三大甘黨：費納芬、特剛、庫路芬。



 

 

 

  1. 故事發生時凱蘭崔爾還在加拿大讀書，沒回來。



 

 

 

  1. 梅格洛爾是個愛穿海軍藍針織外套，配上九分卡其褲，綁著一個小馬尾的文青。據說是電玩高手（？），本業是指揮家。



 

 

 

  1. 卡蘭希爾對兄弟們熱愛聯手敲他竹槓一事很不滿。但沒人知道他跟哈麗絲到底什麼時候才會有情人終成父母（不是！）



 

 

 

  1. 費家發誓的場景，是家族旅行時，他們八人舉著限定的霜淇淋（XD)，由諾丹妮爾拍下。



 

 

 

  1. 艾格諾爾大學畢業N年後，總算追到了之前讀書時的女助理教授安德蕾斯。他們是差15歲的姐弟戀。



 

 

 

  1. 我想讓安格羅德打排球。



 

 

 

  1. 梅斯羅斯是家新興出版社的總編輯，嗯，大梅非常懂得行銷。



 

 

 

  1. 刷新沒分手，只是鬧彆扭。但目前氫熊與Ambarussa正在打賭他們最後會和好還是就此掰。聽說賭資全由卡四買單，但卡四從不曉得這件事情。



 

 

 

  1. 長輩組中最早發現刷新兩人戀情的是芬迪絲與諾丹妮爾。



 

 

 

  1. 大家都很好奇費雅納羅對刷新戀愛的看法，但費雅納羅就是不說=w=。連老婆都不知道。



 

 

 

  1. 大家都覺得，鑽石王老五凱勒鞏乾脆這輩子就專心伺候弟弟算了www。不過庫路芬表示，凱勒鞏早有喜歡的人（但不是小白）。



 

 

 

  1. 費雅納羅到現在還叫英格威：「小英叔」（他們是很要好的忘年交，真的！）



 


End file.
